24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deaths on 24/Archive
Two things: As I am currently watching Season One, I will double check everything and I'll move onto a different season, maybe Season Four and get those unless anyone already is working on it and objects? Also, has it been confirmed that there is a co-pilot? I don't know if there is always a co-pilot, but I don't recall anything about it. : I'm currently double checking S1 too, but another pair of eyes is always helpful. I'm pretty sure it's as accurate as I can get it, with times, etc. The toughest parts to document were the prison raid in 8pm-9pm and the unseen Jack kills in the finale. As for the pilot/co-pilot thing, I've never really liked it and am going to change it. --Proudhug 14:32, 5 June 2007 (UTC) PNA I'm removing the PNA for this page. I think they should be reserved for pages that need fixing, rather than just completing. It's already evident by looking at the page that it's not complete and needs work, so adding the PNA doesn't actually do anything. Besides, it's one of my current "works in progress," so it hasn't been abandoned or anything. --Proudhug 13:36, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that. OneWeirdDude 23:35, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Help Do you want me to start with another season? --CWY2190talk 21:17, 8 February 2007 (UTC) : If you like, but I'm already going to be going through them all anyway, so if you think there's a rush to get it done, or you've got nothing else to do, you can go ahead. --Proudhug 17:00, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Should Victor Rovner be added?---CWY2190talk 19:48, 4 March 2007 (UTC) : I don't think so. It's probably best to avoid "unknown" characters. The introduction says "everyone known to die." Besides, I don't believe he's dead, and according to Jeff Ricketts in 24: The Official Magazine, neither does he. --Proudhug 23:30, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Fixing mistakes I think you missed one early in on Day 3. Is that right? And can it be fixed? OneWeirdDude 02:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) And also, is there some way to have a running counter, so that you don't have to keep track of indices? Some of the numbers are off, and it's a pain to fix. OneWeirdDude 17:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) : I don't think you can do it in a table. The numbers are off, but I'm personally going through and verifying every single kill, albeit slowly. The chart is 100% accurate up to 5pm on Day 2. I'd started the list from the beginning, but others began adding to the later days ahead of me. I only vouch for the work I've done so far. :P --Proudhug 17:58, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :My main issue is when, and if, you-know-who is revealed to still be alive on Day 7. That will not be pleasant to fix, I think. OneWeirdDude 02:15, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :: Hmm, definitely right. It will require a full-fledged Florida-style "recount". I don't look forward to it, but, it looks like we'll have to do it when the time comes. – Blue Rook 02:53, 25 August 2008 (UTC)talk Are CTU search and rescue team died in day 2 following 370-373? I just watch this episode and I found that after Jack asked them to drop down the weapons, they should be killed by Nina. They are latter than 370-373. I heard that someone in CTU reported that 7 hostages died and Jack became the hostage of Nina. Or those people later on shoot Nina and rescue Jack are the same people? But I think they are sent by Palmer. (The preceding unsigned post was made by on 11:35, 4 March 2008) : If you are asking whether the CTU rescue team was killed by Nina before she took Jack hostage, nope, I do not believe they were. They were standing around with guns trained on Nina while she was negotiating for a pardon, so the 7 deaths you are referring to must be the Coral Snake soldiers who died earlier. - Blue Rook 00:16, 5 March 2008 (UTC)talk Page length The server was griping about the page size when I edited it, so should we think of splitting it? There seems to be no easy way to do that with a page like this. OneWeirdDude 02:17, 25 August 2008 (UTC) : Funny you mention it: check out the for our wiki, and look at what's on top :) I am also confused on how a split would be done. Visitors with slow/old computers might have a genuine problem loading the edit page if we let this page continue to grow. From the looks of it, I think Seasons 4 and 5 are the biggest? We might want to divide the content from Seasons 1-4 and 5-7. We could also do sub-pages for each season. But for now, unless someone comes forward with legitimate loading issues, I'm tempted to leave it alone. What do you think? – Blue Rook 02:53, 25 August 2008 (UTC)talk ::I like the subpages idea; I think that's what they did with the On-screen kills by Jack Bauer page. But as for the wait-till-it-becomes-an-issue problem, I'm not sure that's wise. How long would we have to wait until someone complained? OneWeirdDude 16:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) # Check out now, you might get a pleasant surprise :) # Personally, I like the way this page is, but if you guys think splitting it up is the right way to go, by all means do it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:37, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : Simon, OneWeirdDude, I'm going to split the page into templates like On-screen kills, as OneWeirdDude recommends. I was the only person who was hesitant about it so I'm going to forge ahead. OneWeirdDude thanks for the recommendation! 21:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Nuclear bomb death count All the characters and the news were talking about how at minimum, 12,000 were killed. That's a minimum. Therefore it's a known number. I don't understand the reversions that are discounting that recalculation. Those deaths need to be counted! 16:07, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Table of Contents Maybe it's just me, but I think the TOC needs a custom look to it—one that isn't quite so long (but wider), nor so hideous. Like, two columns, one for the charts, one for the "Not Included" sections. (I'd do it myself but I don't know how.) OneWeirdDude 22:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : I agree that it's ugly on this page. However the only thing I know how to do regarding the TOC is the trigger for suppressing it on tiny pages. To do what you recommend would entail altering the headings on that page specifically, or perhaps to dig around in MediaWiki. Even on pain of death I won't touch mediaWiki messages with a ten-foot pole. 22:35, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Day 7: 2:00pm to 3:00pm Deaths Okay, about that shootout, does anyone know who killed how many of who? All I know is that Renee killed Nichols and there were a total of 10 casualties (excluding Michael Latham and Dubaku's technician). Everything was chaotic and going too fast for me to count.Ggjk 03:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of 2pm-3pm deaths, I don't agree with John Brunner's death being listed as a suicide. Even though he manually released the gas himself, it was not an intentional suicide (he was wearing a gas mask and tried to get up and leave but couldn't) and it would've never happened had Dubaku not targeted the plant in the first place. SeanPM 14:42, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: I agree with SeanPM. Suicide is intentional, this was accidental. He even said that he was wearing the gas mask and was clearly hoping to escape. He died of accidental gas exposure, it wasn't homicide. 15:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::: My bad. I thought John was sacrificing himself to protect his workers. Ggjk 20:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::: That's a defensible position for sure, and I'm confident that others might come and bring this up again too. Right now, however, the scene indicates to me that it wasn't intentional. 20:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : Ggjk to answer your question, check out this link, it's the episode free online with just a few commercials. It's legal and everything, and you can examine the scene very closely if you'd like to investigate the answers. 03:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Strange How come kill #144 in Day 5, it says that Christopher Henderson shot one of his own thugs? Are you sure that's right? Sk84life 03:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC)